elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Plautis Carvain
}} Plautis Carvain is an Imperial nobleman who travels around Skyrim with his wife Salonia Carvain and one bodyguard. Background They are on their way to Vittoria Vici's wedding in Solitude. Due to his name and high social status, it is possible that he is a descendant of Narina Carvain, the Countess of Bruma in . Location It is possible to meet him and Salonia, as well as their bodyguard walking in the Holds of Skyrim. Plautis is worried about being late for the wedding of Vittoria Vici. The Dragonborn can tell him that they are going to rob him, but he will run away and call for help. It is also possible to meet Plautis, along with Salonia, in the wilderness, wearing rags and commenting about having been attacked by bandits. Plautis will claim that their bodyguard was eaten by a dragon. Plautis's bodyguard does not actually take them to Solitude. He merely walks down the path by the farm instead of going to the front gate. He leads them behind Solitude, off the shore off the Emperor's ship. Dialogue "Don't bother me, peasant. I've had a long journey and paid too much coin on these gifts to be late to Vittoria's wedding." :Enjoy the wedding. "Indeed. If we ever get there." :I'll be relieving you of those gifts. "What? No! Guard, help!" Conversations No stops Plautis: "Come along, no more stops, we need to find our way to Solitude." Salonia: "Why are we even going to a wedding at this far flung end of the Empire anyway?" Plautis: "I told you, it's the wedding of Vittoria Vici, an extremely well connected merchant with the East Empire Company. The Emperor's cousin? Remember? Hopefully these gifts will put us in her good graces, secure that import deal, and lead the way to an audience with the Emperor." Ruined shoes Salonia: "I hate it here. Those were my favorite shoes, ruined and for what? We never even made it to the wedding." Plautis: "Wha... Your shoes? We get robbed by bandits, my clothes torn to shreds by some giant cat, our bodyguard eaten by a dragon... And you're worried about your shoes?" Salonia: "When we get back to Cyrodiil, I swear I will hire an army of battlemages to come up here and set fire to the whole damned province." Quotes *''"Don't bother me, peasant. I've had a long journey and paid too much coin on these gifts to be late to Vittoria's wedding."'' *''"Indeed, if we ever get there."'' *''"Stupid dog."'' – If a dog draws his attention. *''"Leave me alone. I just want to find my way out of this accursed province."'' – After Vittoria's murder *''"I bet the wedding was amazing... and we missed the whole thing."'' – After Vittoria's murder *''"Just get away from me. We've got nothing left to steal."'' – After Vittoria's murder Effects of actions *If caught picking Plautis' pockets, he says something about being able to forgive the crime, and the Dragonborn will not be arrested or attacked; however, some time later three Hired Thugs will appear in the wilderness. On their corpses can be found a contract which states that Plautis has sent them to "... teach a lesson to the thief, Name. You need not kill him, but I have no qualms about it if you deem it necessary." **This happens even when not caught picking his pockets. *If killed he and his wife can be looted for valuable items. *If Healing Hands, Heal Other, or Courage is cast on them then they will become hostile, and the Dragonborn will have to kill them in self-defense – likely aided by any nearby guards. Appearances * de:Plautis Carvain ru:Плотис Карвейн Category:Skyrim: Random Encounters